House items
House items are pickups in the game Ghosts Stole My Puppy. Appearances Toys Toys come in three forms which are a hamster, turtle, and robot. The toy robot has two grey legs that connect to a blue body, a small black screen with two small black buttons below it on its chest, two grey arms on either side that stick out horizontally, and a grey head with two red eyes and a grey antenna. The toy turtle is positioned upward sitting down and has a green face shaped like a half circle, two small black eyes on its face placed far apart, green limbs, a yellow belly, and a shell located at the back that is a mix of black and dark green with a tiny green tail coming out of the back. The toy hamster is positioned upward sitting down and has a white belly with two pink paws resting on it, yellow fur, pink ears on top of it's head, and a face consisting of a pink nose, black mouth, and two small black eyes. Cylindrical objects and odd objects Cylindrical objects consist of spray paint cans and batteries. Spray paint have a white device on top used to spray, a silver lid on the top and bottom, and either a red, green, or yellow label with a silver dot in the middle. Batteries are black with the top of it being bronze with a grey stub on top. Odd objects consist of tooth brushes, cassettes, cacti, fireworks, and skateboards. Tooth brushes have a green handle with white bristles on the top coming out of one side. Cassettes are rectangular and completely black except for two grey arrows and a white square in between the arrows. Cacti sit in a brown pot with the plant itself being green with dark green stripes and two green curved branches extending out of its sides. Fire works are red with a cylindrical base and pointed cap on top, a brown stick coming out of the bottom, and a short white fuse coming out of the bottom near the stick. Skateboards are brown and rectangular, have two blue lights coming out of either side of them, with white skull painted in the middle=. Balls Balls come in three forms resembling a white tennis ball with two sets of red stitches placed in a curve, a black bowling ball with three grey holes, or an orange basket ball with black striped grooves running across its surface. Head wear Head wear consists of headphones sets that have red and black earpads that are connected with a black curved bar and a blue cap with a visor and a partly white front. Handhelds and game accessories Handhelds consists of an Ipod and a gameboy. The Ipod is black and rectangular, has a small screen, and a grey circle below the screen while the gameboy is white, also rectangular and has a small screen, with a black plus sign and two red dots below it. Game accessories consist of a CD and a game controller with the CD being round with a hole in the middle, light blue, and reflective. The game controller is dark bluish-purple with two opposing slanted cylindrical parts connected in the middle by a rectangular piece with a black plus sign and two blue buttons on it. Game information House items first appear in level one and take on a variety of different forms. House items appear scattered around levels and give certain amounts of points upon contact depending on which items they are. Sometimes house items can be found behind locked doors or put in hard to reach places and are often most abundant in levels with the skateboard. The bonus levels of Ghosts Stole My Puppy exclusively contain house items with levels 17 and 18 containing turtle toys and hamster toys, respectively. In level 8, behind a locked door, is a room containing exclusively robot toys with a poster depicting a robot Gallery File:Toys_granting_500_points.png|Toys in the shape of a hamster, robot, and turtle with each granting 2000, 400, and 500 points, respectively File:20_point_granting_objects.png|Spary paint bottles, a battery, a cactus, and a tooth brush each worth 20 points File:Ball_pickups_GSMP.png|A basketball worth 100 points, a tennis ball worth 50 points, and a bowling ball worth 150 points File:50_point_granting_objects.png| A gameboy, headphone set, cap, and cassette worth 50 points each File:Random_pickups_GSMP.png|A firework worth 200 points, a playstation controller worth 150 points, an iPod worth 100 points, and a CD worth 25 points File:Robot_toy_room.png|The room from level 8 containing robot toys File:Turtle_toy_room.png|The turtle toys on a toy island found in bonus level 17 Category:Ghosts Stole My Puppy Category:Pickups